The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating a wind turbine and, more particularly, to methods and systems for increasing power production of the wind turbine.
Wind turbines have been receiving increased attention for being environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With the growing interest in alternative energy sources, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient. At least some known wind turbines include a rotor that transforms wind energy into a rotational torque that drives one or more generators.
At least some known rotors are coupled to a plurality of wind turbine blades. At least some known wind turbine blades are subject to a flow separation, which may result in stalling, a driving torque reduction, and/or a power production loss of the wind turbine.